Oklumencja
by Carmenia
Summary: Tłumaczenie ficu napisanego przez Cissylein. HP i SS slash. Narazie tylko kawałek pierwszego rozdziału


**Rozdział 1**

- Wstawaj Potter! Skoncentruj się! – Snape utkwił w nim swoje spojrzenie. Harry stęknął i podniósł się wciąż pocierając bolącą bliznę. – Nie wysilasz się wystarczająco! Myślisz, że marnowanie czasu na zajęcia z tobą sprawia mi przyjemność? Naprawdę mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty!

_Ciekawe jakie_ – pomyślał Harry.

- Raz...dwa...Legilimens...-

Jego czaszka huczała, przed sobą widział wyraźnie swojego ojca, potem matkę jak padali na podłogę, ciemność, Voldemort...Cedryk...

- Nie! – krzyknął Harry i ponownie upadł na podłogę. Twarz wykrzywiła mu się z bólu. – Nie! – szepnął, próbując schować to wspomnienie. Czekał na uszczypliwy komentarz Snape'a, gdy nagle poczuł jak chwyta on jego ramię i silnie, ale mimo to delikatnie, podnosi go. Harry spojrzał zmieszany, jego wzrok zaczął ślizgać się po pomieszczeniu.

- Wszystko w porządku Potter?

Harry nie mógł tego pojąć. Snape pyta go, czy wszystko w jest w porządku! –Eee...- zaczął z ociąganiem. Snape wciąż trzymał go za ramię.

- Jak było, gdy całowałeś się z Cho? – spytał Snape powoli.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co?

- Wiesz dokładnie, że mogłem to zobaczyć w twoich wspomnieniach. Zobaczyłem! Nie jest możliwe ogarnąć twoje odczucia związane z tym wydarzeniem. Przeważnie są one dobre, jednak w niektórych przypadkach...

- Profesorze...

- Nie chciałbyś móc jej czegoś zaproponować?

- Słucham?

- Na pewno nie masz w tych sprawach żadnego doświadczenia!

- Ja...

Harry nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Po Umbridge jego najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem był Snape, który teraz stał przed nim tak blisko, że ich ciała stykały się ze sobą, i plotkował z nim o miłości? Czy to powinno się znajdować na jego zajęciach? Był chory? To wszystko właściwie nie powinno się odbyć.

Ale najgorszy był rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego. Chłopak nie mógł wyjaśnić reakcji swojego ciała...miał erekcję, która uciążliwie napierała na szatę Snape'a. Również nauczyciel to zauważył i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Więc...pozwól nam kontynuować

- Eee...

Snape wypuścił go i zrobił krok do tyłu. – Różdżka w pogotowiu Potter!

- Co? – Harry nie mógł tego wszystkiego pojąć. Nienawidził go za to – niestety nie wystarczająco tak, aby nie czuć wyraźnego wybrzuszenia w swoich spodniach.

- Właśnie o to mi chodziło! – powiedział Snape z szyderczym uśmiechem i pokazał na różdżkę Harry'ego.

Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się w furii, stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Chłopak zacisnął mocno ręce.

- Proszę pana...

- Tak?

Harry stęknął z powstrzymywania wściekłości.

- Dlaczego Potter jesteś taki wzburzony? – Snape wyszczerzył zęby i uniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Legilimens.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło wirować, a w głowie Harry'ego pojawiać się wspomnienia inne niż wizerunki rodziców. W jego umyśle tonęły nieskończone przeżycia również te związane z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Harry przestraszył się i pozwolił różdżce upaść. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Co się z nim działo?

Snape również trochę zaskoczony opuścił swoją różdżkę i podszedł bliżej do ucznia.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Nie chce żebyśmy się przemęczali – podniósł różdżkę Harry'ego i wcisnął mu ją w dłoń. – Nie wiedziałem Potter, że jesteś nią tak zajęty – szepnął.

- Ja też nie – powiedział zadyszany Harry. Drżał na całym ciele, kiedy Snape dotykał jego palców.

- Ale powinieneś być! – chuchnął Snape i pochylił się nad nim tak, aż jego policzek prawie dotykał twarzy Harry'ego. – Jako pracę domową, którą ci na jutro wlepiam, i której na pewno jeszcze ani razu nie zacząłeś, masz pomyśleć o mnie dobrze. I o tym co z tobą zrobię, jak jej nie wykonasz.

Harry wiedział, dlaczego nienawidził Snape. Na dodatek pomimo jego obrzydliwości, jego słów, jego podejścia, które tak bardzo go denerwowało, że z gardła uwolnił mu się jęk.

_I o tym co z tobą zrobię, jak jej nie wykonasz._

Mógł polegać tylko na swojej chorej fantazji, ale dla Harry'ego zdanie, którego wysłuchał, było bardzo zachęcające. I gdyby Snape tak o tym myślał jak on, to Harry wiedziałby, że dzisiejszej nocy jak pójdzie do łóżka, będzie trwonił czas tylko na pomysł tej pracy domowej.

- Boisz się Potter?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

Ręka Snape'a przejechała z ramienia Harry'ego na jego pierś, a później ku dołowi do jego lędźwi, powoli poniżej szaty – oddech chłopaka przyspieszył się – i do jego kieszeni.

- Myślę, że to należy do mnie! – powiedział chłodno Snape i pokazał mu sztukę Flubberwurm przed nosem, którą Harry ukradł z jego biura żeby uwarzyć z Ronem eliksir „dla" Snape'a.

- To wszystko na dzisiaj. Będziemy kontynuować tutaj jutro.

_- Zapewne- _pomyślał Harry, jednak nie wiedział jak zniesie ten dzień.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego ranka uczucia Harry'ego były bardziej niż chaotyczne. Normalnie nie cierpiał zajęć ze Snape'em, jednakże dzisiaj była to jedyna rzecz, na którą się cieszył.

Naturalnie nie wykonywał swojego zadania, a...

- Pan Potter zdaje się znowu wierzyć że jest kimś wyjątkowym i nie jest konieczne, aby wykonywał swojego zadanie. Jak pan chce. Wiem komu jest pan teraz winny przeprosiny, pana kolegom. Gryffindor minus 10 punktów.

Harry wybuchnął nieszczerym śmiechem. Nie mógł już wytłumaczyć swoich pomysłów, ani uczuć, które czuł przed minutą. Co się do licha z nim działo? Jak mógł znaleźć chociaż cień sympatii dla tego wciąż nieprzyjemnego faceta? On go nienawidził...

- Swojej kary doświadczy pan dzisiaj wieczorem. Obawiam się pańskiej nieudolności w tym ćwiczeniu.

I znowu to. To uczucie.

Oczywiście! Czego on oczekiwał? Snape musi nadal grać swoją rolę. Teraz nie musi grać roli wstrętnego nauczyciela, taki jest z natury, ale to rzucałoby się w oczy, kiedy za bardzo zaniedbywałby swoją rolę „Nienawidzę Pottera i każdy powinien to widzieć".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieczorem Harry poszedł do biura Snape'a z mieszanymi uczuciami. Cały dzień miał huśtawkę nastrojów, od nienawiści do...pożądania, z każdą zmianą te uczucia były coraz bardziej obecne.

Gdy wchodził do biura, wstrzymał oddech. Snape'a nie było! Ekstra! On zawsze wiedział jak może jeszcze bardziej podręczyć i tak bardzo zdenerwowanego ucznia. Harry usiadł. Czego może oczekiwać dzisiejszego wieczoru? O czym więcej myślał, czego dotyczyły jego niedorzeczne pomysły, jego nadzieje, które pojawiały się od wczorajszego wieczoru? Pytał się jaki diabeł mógł w nim rozpalić takie pomysły, które cieszyły go, i co byłoby logiczne, napawały wstrętem. Do wczoraj Snape był, oprócz Umbridge, jedynym nauczycielem, do którego Harry czuł wstręt od pierwszego spotkania. Nigdy wcześniej, i to wiedział na pewno, nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnych uczuć do tego mężczyzny. Przynajmniej żadnych pozytywnych. I co było najbardziej abstrakcyjne ze wszystkiego: jak on wpadł na to, że Snape mógłby żywić do niego takie uczucia? Snape nienawidził Harry'ego! Dokładnie jak on jego. Jego uczucia bazowały na wzajemności!

Może dokładnie tak było! Jego uczucia bazowały na wzajemności! Kiedy więc Harry nagle poczuł sympatię do swojego Mistrza Eliksirów- dlaczego nie mogłoby się to odwrócić?

I wczorajsze zachowanie Snape'a było tym, do czego pędziły myśli Harry'ego. Ono było tym, co go intrygowało, dotyk rąk Snape'a, podniesienie przez niego różdżki i jego delikatność gdy podniósł Harry'ego, i to jak pytał o jego samopoczucie! Snape!

Harry odetchnął głęboko! Więc to nie była jego wina! To nie on zaczął z tą bzdurą, więc Snape nie może mu tego zarzucić! Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Istnieje więc szansa, że jego nadzieje nie były całkiem beznadziejne!

I jeszcze coś...co będzie gdy okaże się, że on sam to sobie wyobraził? Jego radość oczekiwania była za duża, żeby mógł znieść ewentualne rozczarowanie. Próbował nie myśleć o tym jaki wstrętny jest Snape. Jego zachowanie, jego wygląd...!

- Wstawaj Potter!

I znowu to. Próby odczuwania do niego wstrętu spełzły na niczym.

W mgnieniu oka Harry wystrzelił w górę ze swojego stołka.

Harry nie usłyszał przyjścia Snape'a. Jak zawsze cichy i przebiegły jak drapieżnik!

Jego zachowanie, jego wygląd! Chłopak nie wiedział, co tak atrakcyjnego robił ten gnojek. Tłuste włosy Snape'a i nawet samo słowo „tłusty" nie mogłyby go przekonać, to było pewne. I ta mroczna aura, która go otaczała. Ta „fajność" nawet wtedy gdy Harry nie myślał, że można Snape'a nazwać fajnym. Harry obserwował Snape'a, gdy ten z posępną miną szedł do swojego biurka. Harry zagłębił się w swoich rozterkach.

- Nie czujesz się dobrze Potter? Wyglądasz tak blado.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Hm..czy to potrząśnięcie głową było potwierdzeniem, tego że nie wszystko jest w porządku, czy może zaprzeczeniem?

- Nie – powiedział Harry. – Miałem myśli, że ze mną wszystko okay.

Snape skinął głową. – Więc dobrze. Teraz możemy kontynuować to, na czym wczoraj skończyliśmy.

Harry drgnął.

Snape zrobił krok do tyłu, wyciągnął przed siebie swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na Harry'ego.

- Gotowy?

Harry nie poruszył się.

- Panie Potter?

Harry czuł się fatalnie. – Ale...co z moją karą?

Snape opuścił różdżkę i uniósł brwi.

- Potter, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Wiesz, że nie mam zbyt dobrego zdania o tobie, ale takiej głupoty po prostu nie mogę pojąć. To nie należy do zwyczajów ucznia dobrowolnie prosić o karę, raczej proszą o jak najmniejszą.

- Tak...myślałem tylko...

- Nie wierzę w to!

Harry milczał. Bez słów wyciągnął swoją różdżkę przed siebie.

– Jest pan gotowy? - zapytał wściekły.

Snape powstrzymał uśmieszek.

- Zawsze!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
